


Envy (Is Unnecessary)

by Lise



Series: Ghosts of All My Lovely Sins [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Loki's a goddamn mess, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, gotta have that one in there, if you're wondering if this verse is my excuse to write threesome porn, sausage fest in here, the answer is yes, what else do i tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threesome gets a little Thor/Steve. Loki gets a little concerned. Everyone gets some, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy (Is Unnecessary)

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back [writeinthehead](http://writeinthehead.tumblr.com) sent me [this headcanon](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/67931535284/blows-up-your-inbox-w-anything-i-want-imagine-thor) and I...really liked it. And then I really liked it enough to write a fic of it. And then a friend was having a bad night and I just figured porn might make it better. 
> 
> So here it is. Porn makes it better? 
> 
> I am so sorry about my everything. (Also if you wanted a visual aid: [this](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/70471773900) does nicely. It is porn, so very, very NSFW.)

Loki had only had enough of the mead Thor had brought with him to feel pleasantly warm, his body loose. His two blond companions, he suspected, had had somewhat more than that.

Thor laughed uproariously, giving Loki’s calf a squeeze where it was resting across Thor’s thighs, but his eyes were on Steve. Steve, his face distinctly flushed, grin almost as broad as Thor’s. He looked relaxed, Loki thought, unburdened, untroubled, in a way he too seldom was. Loki was rather enjoying the sight.

Steve noticed him looking, and turned his head, smile broadening in a way that made Loki’s heart turn over in his chest like a dog baring its belly. “Llloki,” he said, voice slurring just slightly. “What’s…that look for?” Thor followed Steve’s gaze and laughed.

“He is pleased with the sight of you, my friend,” Thor said, grinning. His voice was clearer, but a little too loud. “As well he might be. Cheer suits you well.”

Steve’s smile turned to Thor, warm and fond. “You too. And everyone, I mean, but-”

Thor laughed and reached out, his left hand clasping the back of Steve’s neck and drawing him in, resting their foreheads together. Some of the pleasant buzz left Loki’s mind, an ugly feeling of _that’s mine_ rearing up at the back of his head, but he blinked it away. “Oh, Steve Rogers. I am much pleased to share this with you.”

Loki leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, lips not quite flickering up in a little smile. “And by ‘this’,” he started to say, and then Thor kissed Steve – or Steve kissed Thor, it was hard to say – and Loki’s voice cut off.

It was no chaste, brief kiss, either. Steve’s fingers pushed into Thor’s hair, and Thor’s hand was clamped around the back of Steve’s neck (and he knew exactly how that weight would feel); he could see their mouths open and Steve pressed into Thor with a startled, pleased sound. Loki stared at them, taken quite aback. They had always been friendly, of course, and neither seemed to find much shame in being naked around the other when they were bedding him, but this-

Steve’s hands wound in Thor’s golden hair and tugged at his head. Thor’s teeth caught Steve’s bottom lip as his head pulled away, and Steve gasped sharply. Loki felt a bolt of desire course down from his stomach into his groin, suddenly aware of the heaviness of his own cock, but with it was something else.

The bitter, ashy, too familiar flavor of jealousy.

Of course, both of them, beautiful and noble and righteous and _perfection,_ would find each other. Would be drawn together like magnets, inexorable, and all he could ever be was an inadequate substitute for both.

His feet were trapped between their bodies as Steve moved over, pushing Thor back into the couch, and he couldn’t quite extract them, unable to look away, either. Thor’s hands were both in Steve’s short hair, dragging his head back, his mouth on the throat Loki loved to mark. Loki felt his cock pulse, hunger uncoiling and rising up, tangling with the knots of hurt and anger to fill his chest to bursting. He wanted, _wanted_ and wanted to _go,_ wanted both of them gone and wanted to keep watching them, like the most glorious kind of battle, their bodies almost but not quite in sync, both powerful, forces of nature.

Steve’s teeth caught the shell of Thor’s ear and Thor yelled, more in surprise than anything else, but his hands dropped to Steve’s hips and dug in. Loki’s eyes followed his hands, knew how those fingers would press forcefully into flesh, wondered if they would mark Steve as Thor loved to mark him.

A soft moan slipped from Loki’s lips before he could muffle it, and his hips bucked upwards before he could still them. Neither Thor nor Steve seemed to notice. Hatred grew, but so did pain, and _lust._ He was powerfully aroused, unable to leave, unable to look away. Steve’s hands rucked Thor’s tunic up his chest until Thor tore it the rest of the way off, leaving Thor bare to the waist and Steve still clothed, though a moment later with the popping of buttons Steve was shrugging out of his dress shirt as well, grinning, laughing a little. The temptation rose to reach down and palm his cock, but he pushed it down, letting the growing ache be another piece of the bitterness.

How could he have expected anything else?

How could he blame either of them?

They broke apart, breathing hard, just as Loki finally managed to extricate himself and began to rise from the couch with half a thought of trying to move away, little though he wanted to. He froze, but they simply looked at each other, Steve grinning somewhere between rueful and gleeful, and Thor’s smile thoroughly smug. Envy knotted in Loki’s stomach and he felt his expression contort with unhappiness and disappointment.

Then they both turned, at once, and looked at him.

Loki tried hurriedly to rearrange his expression. To adjust his face into something less – nakedly conspicuous. Disdain, perhaps, or boredom. Either attempt melted away when he realized the way they were looking at him.

Thor’s eyes gleamed with something predatory, ruthlessly hungry. Steve’s were intent and warm like a fire. He caught their shared glance, the moment of decision, and felt his eyes widen.

Thor lunged. Loki yelped, reflexively jerking away, but not quickly enough to escape Thor’s grip, and then his brother pulled him back to sprawl ungracefully on the couch.

Then Thor’s teeth were in his shoulder and Steve’s mouth was on his throat and Loki temporarily lost the ability to think.

He gasped, body bucking reflexively. Thor’s arms wrapped powerfully around his waist and pushed him back into Steve. His hips ground insistently forward and Loki’s mouth opened soundlessly at the feeling of Thor’s cock poking into his thigh, grinding his ass back into Steve’s growing erection.He was caught gasping between the two of them, Steve’s moan vibrating into his flesh.

“Nnnh god,” he heard, and Thor laughed as he lifted his head from where Loki could feel there was going to be a bruise. Steve’s hands were on his hips, digging in. Loki drank in Thor’s face, his cheeks flushed, his golden hair gleaming, and Loki remembered seeing him like this a thousand times with a girl on his lap – or once or twice, on his cock – and feeling a blaze of mingled lust and jealousy. The same feeling surged up in him now.

“Did you think we would not notice you watching?” Thor said, grinning. “Did you like the sight, brother?”

Loki’s head dropped back and he took two harsh breaths, bitterness rising in his throat again, but it kept slipping away with every push of Steve’s hips and the way Thor’s hands roamed over his sides. “You looked as though – you were having plenty of fun without me,” he managed to push out, keeping his voice light, though he could still hear the traces of something else underneath, betraying him. He could almost hear Steve frown, even as his mouth roamed over Loki’s shoulder. Thor’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that so,” he said, and oh no. Loki could see a glint in Thor’s eye, the look he got when he had some kind of idea, and that look had not, in his memory, ever ended well. Thor’s hands lifted from his waist, and then he surged forward again, and Loki was pressed tight between them as Thor kissed Steve over his shoulder, ferocious and forceful. Loki’s hips bucked, grinding his erection into the hard plane of Thor’s stomach, he could feel Steve’s low moan vibrate against his back and see Thor’s tongue thrusting between his lips and Norns, _Norns,_ the jealousy rose up again but it kept getting tangled and lost in helpless arousal that was rapidly devouring his ability to think straight, or at all.

When they broke apart, Steve was panting, and Loki heard a thin whine slip from between his teeth. He felt Thor laugh, and when he kissed Loki, open-mouthed and demanding, Loki could taste the mead on his tongue. A moment later Steve nipped at the back of his neck.  “Did you really think we were going to let you just watch?” He murmured, and Loki felt himself shiver.

“I know not,” Thor said, pulling back, one of his hands cradling Steve’s hair, the other a proprietary weight on Loki’s thigh. “Perhaps we ought both to claim him until he is exhausted, and then I will pleasure you for his eyes. Would you like that?”

The image flashed into Loki’s head of watching Steve ride Thor’s cock, listening to him gasp and cry out in ecstasy as Thor pumped in and out with those sharp thrusts of his hips. His entire body flushed and his legs fell open, his chest heaving even as something bitter burned underneath. He _wanted_ it. Hated himself for wanting it and still-

_It would be for you,_ a small voice reminded him. _A display for your benefit. Your lovers._

His thoughts throbbed in time with his cock, and Thor’s hand stole inward and pushed down on the bulge of his pants. Loki bucked, helplessly. “Aah- damn you-” He heard Steve’s breath hitch, loud and uneven.

“Huh,” he said, sounding a little dazed, and Loki was selfishly pleased that he wasn’t the only one on whom Thor had that effect. Loki could feel his cock twitch where it was pressed against Loki’s backside. “That doesn’t…that doesn’t sound too bad.”

Thor’s gaze shifted to him, and Loki swallowed hard, heat building in his stomach along with a faint flutter of nerves for the calculating gleam in his storm-blue eyes. “What about you, Loki?” he asked, and Loki wished he’d had a bit more mead. He licked his lips, hunting for appropriate words.

“If you truly think you can tire me,” he said, eventually, and Thor grinned.

“You can have him first, Steve,” he offered graciously, and Loki would have scowled if he thought he could have made the expression convincing. “And I after?” Steve huffed a little laugh, still sounding a little dazed.

“I think we need to move,” he said, hips rutting against Loki’s backside again, and he just managed to bite back a pathetic mewling sound.

“Why, yes,” Thor said, and then leaned across Loki and Loki could hear him murmuring to Steve but not quite catch the words, especially with the way Thor  was palming his erection. Planning something, the two of them. Something to do with him.

Nervousness and eagerness rose tangled together in his gut with arousal.

Just as he was opening his mouth to suggest they get on with it, he felt Steve shiver and then Thor moved, dragging Loki with him. Thor’s fingers dragged the laces on his pants open and shoved them down over his hips even as Loki squirmed, half protesting. Then Thor’s hand was wrapped around his cock and while Loki was trying not to yell Steve was rucking his shirt up and dragging it over his head, and it was all so _fast_. Perhaps he’d drunk more than he’d thought, because Loki’s head seemed to be spinning.

Thor released his cock and pushed him half off the couch, arms holding Loki’s head and shoulders as his knees hit the floor. He was sprawled between Thor’s spread thighs, face pressed against Thor’s bicep, strong arms holding him still. Loki couldn’t so much as twist his head, and only knew from the sound on carpet and the familiar feeling of his hands that Steve was kneeling behind him. Then Steve’s hands were pulling his buttocks apart and a single finger, slick and wet, teased over his hole.

Loki bit down on Thor’s arm, but Thor just laughed warmly, his fingers tangled in Loki’s hair.

Steve’s finger pushed into him and Loki gasped, pushing back into his hand even as his body clenched reflexively for a moment before opening. He could hear Steve and Thor again, kissing loudly and messily over his body. Steve thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another, rougher and faster than he usually was, if not careless, and Loki’s whole body was twitching, strung tight. He couldn’t move with Thor holding him down, gasping against Thor’s chest, Steve’s fingers stretching him, fucking him. He tried to rut his hips down, but there was nothing to rub against. He whined in the back of his throat.

Thor and Steve must have broken apart (he wanted to see them, didn’t want to see them) because Steve’s voice was ragged as he said, “God,” again, and his fingers curled inside Loki’s body. He bucked, helplessly. “—Thor-”

“Both of you are splendid,” Thor said, his voice almost a rumble. “And _mine,_ ” and Loki felt his cock jerk and shuddered violently, felt Steve behind him do the same.

“Are you – are we drunk?” Steve asked, sounding breathless. Thor laughed again, and one of his hands slid down over Loki’s back toward his ass.

“If I judge aright, I think Loki wishes your cock were inside him, and I would like to see you claim him.”

He heard Steve make a small sound and his hips thrust down into nothing helplessly, but then Steve’s fingers were withdrawing and he could feel the blunt head of his cock pressing against his loosened hole, rubbing against stretched and sensitive flesh for a moment before he thrust.

Loki bit down on Thor’s arm again and arched, pushing up and back into Steve’s cock as it breached him. Thor’s hand pressed down on his back, keeping him still, and he could just hear himself moan, his cock throbbing almost painfully between his legs. Steve’s fingers hadn’t quite been enough and the first thrust straddled the line of pain and pleasure, making his body sing. He could hear Steve breathing in ragged gasps, feel the hot bulge of Thor’s erection through his breeches. Loki’s hands flew up to grip Thor’s thighs.

“Ah – Loki, _Loki_ that’s-” Steve’s voice blurred, and his hands dug into Loki’s hips. He moved again, not his usual slow, long thrusts but something faster, shorter. “Feels so-”

Loki felt himself quiver. Pinned by Thor’s hands, impaled by Steve’s cock, caught between the two of them and now he _was_ dizzy, thoughts a wild spin of _want_ and _need_ and _harder take me harder_ -

He was going to come. Embarrassingly quickly. Stirred by their display and then by being ground between them and now just by the pressure of Steve’s cock in his ass, pressing against his entrails. He released the cushion between his teeth and panted loudly, cock straining.

“Ahh,” he said, the sound squeezed from his throat almost unwillingly. “Aaah – Steve – Thor – my – mmmmy-”

One of Thor’s hands tangled in his hair and tugged, and his hips were moving, grinding his still covered cock against Loki’s body. The rhythm of Steve’s hips was stuttering, and Loki’s back arched, trying to guide Steve’s cock where he needed it most-

He slammed headlong into his orgasm, cock spilling in almost violent pulses as his balls drew up, and almost at the same moment he felt Thor’s come dampen the cloth rubbing against his chest. Only a moment later he felt Steve shudder, could almost feel the splash of his seed against his insides.

His thoughts went gloriously blank and for a moment he thought he couldn’t breathe. He returned as Steve pulled out of him, hands lingering on Loki’s hips. He blinked a little dazedly, head lolling against Thor’s chest as he gasped. Thor’s hands released him, and Loki turned his head to see his brother holding Steve, leaving a deep, sucking kiss on the side of his neck. Steve’s mouth was open, his expression full of bliss, and Loki felt his groin tighten.

“Take my place,” Thor commanded. “Hold him steady for me, Steve.”

Loki tried to regather his words as they shuffled position, this time Steve’s hands in his hair, cradling his neck. Loki let his tongue flick out to taste a drop of sweat off of one of Steve’s sculpted muscles, and felt him twitch. “Hnnh,” he said, audibly, and then Thor’s hands were on his hips and Loki’s hands clenched in the couch cushions in anticipation of the feeling of Thor’s cock splitting him open.

Thor’s hand urged his legs apart and cupped his balls in strong fingers, giving him a light tug that made the air burst from Loki’s lungs. He turned his head into Steve’s body. One of his hands moved down to run up and down Loki’s side, a light touch that made his skin prickle. Another tug, and Loki’s eyes slammed closed, his cock twitching, rising.

“If you think to – ah – exhaust me with teasing-” Loki pushed out, but Thor’s thumb pressed against his loosened asshole, just dipping inside, and his voice broke. Steve’s fingers pressed into his side, fitting between his ribs.

“I like – watching him touch you,” Steve said, his voice sounding a little thick. “Just watching you react…” Loki shuddered, and Steve’s fingers pressed in harder as Thor’s thumb drew a trail between his balls and his asshole until he couldn’t keep his body from quivering.

“Thor,” burst from his lips, faintly frantic.

“What do you think, Steve,” Thor rumbled. He sounded _amused,_ damn him, Loki could feel the heat of his body, the brush of his thick and hard cock occasionally hitting his buttocks, and Thor still had the nerve to be amused.

Loki heard Steve swallow. “Ah…I’m just enjoying the show, for the moment.” Loki could almost hear him flushing.

“Then what do you wish to see?” Thor asked, and Loki could have keened but for clamping his teeth together so that he did not. He arched his back, cock now a throbbing ache.

“I want-” Steve took a deep, loud breath. “I want to see you fuck Loki.” The word slipped off his tongue, beautifully filthy, and Loki felt his muscles clench. “I want to hold him – hold you,” he corrected, fingers caressing Loki’s side again, “and watch you take it until you’re too blissed out to worry that we don’t love you.”

_Oh._ Those words shuddered through Loki and he felt his body seize and melt at the same time, not quite able to do anything but whimper as his thoughts flew apart. _Love you,_ echoed, with a feeling of terror mingled with longing mingled with-

A sharp cry exploded from Loki’s lungs as Thor thrust into him, and he buried it in Steve’s thigh as the force of it drove him forward. His body strained all over again to accommodate Thor’s girth, and for a moment he couldn’t do anything but gasp emptily, body straining against Steve’s hands that held him still, one stroking his back.

He could hear them kissing again as Thor bottomed out, seated fully inside him, Steve’s strokes stuttering with his breathing. Loki could hardly think, his thoughts displaced by Thor’s cock inside him, and even as he began to regather their scraps the start of Thor’s deep, driving thrusts chased them away again. All he could do was pant and whine and try not to scream as Thor pounded him, and if Steve had been rougher than his usual than Thor was aiming to leave him unable to stand. He bit down on Steve’s thigh to muffle sound and felt him jump, the press of his hand a little firmer on Loki’s back. He gasped, probably as Thor broke away.

“Hold his hips,” Thor commanded, and both Steve’s hands moved to his waist, holding his body steady for each of Thor’s driving strokes, hips pistoning against his so Loki could do little but take the claiming, for that was what it was. Thor more obviously, perhaps, but both of them – both of them laying their mark on his flesh-

“Steve is right,” Thor said, his voice thick, still pumping, each push in seeming to open Loki a little further. “You think we do not know that you fret about being left?” Loki wanted to protest, but Thor’s angle shifted and he could feel the fat head of his cock rub right over his prostate. “If there is enough love in you to care for both of us,” Thor went on, as though he were not coring Loki like an apple, “why should there not be in me? In Steve?”

“Exactly,” Steve said, though his voice was more of a gasp, considerably less clear, and his hips kept pushing up, trying to grind against Loki’s body. “Have – have a little faith – _aaah-_ ”

Thor’s cock drove against his prostate again and Loki let out a muffled howl, unable to hold on. He came, hips rutting as Thor’s rolled against him, vision going white.

He missed Thor coming, and only noticed when he pulled out and semen dripped out of his body down his thighs.                         

Loki’s body buzzed. He had the feeling that he wanted to argue. Or wanted to…something. But all he could really think about was how very pleasantly he felt. He licked his lips, hands moving to Steve’s sides, though his muscles were slow to cooperate.

“You’re not – nnh. Done yet, are you?” He asked, a little dazedly, and then Thor pulling him off of Steve’s lap, manhandling him up to his knees, legs split over Thor’s.

“Not yet,” Thor said. Amused again, and Loki wanted to shiver. Steve slid off the couch as well, his face flushed, his eyes dark, and he moved to them, all of them kneeling on the carpet.

Both their hands wrapped around his softening cock. Thor gripped the base, and Steve’s fingers teased the head, and his sensitive nerves burst into flame.  He made an airless noise and tried to arch into their hands. It was almost too much but he couldn’t have thought of telling them to stop, just rode it, the rhythmic squeezes of Thor’s palm and the little rubbing circles of Steve’s fingers over nerve clusters. Each of them claimed one shoulder and were marking him ruthlessly, leaving deep aches that might not last but felt glorious just the same, and when he marked his own chest with stripes of come he watched them kiss each other and felt only a dull glow of pleasure at the beauty of it.

Dazed and pliant, he let Thor deposit him on the couch. His ass ached. His whole body felt raw. He suspected he would be walking gingerly tomorrow. And all he could do at the moment, panting and sprawled limply on his couch, was watch.

Thor, his golden brother, was on his knees, head tilted back and his hands cupping Steve’s buttocks to hold him steady as he sucked. Steve’s fingers combed through Thor’s hair, little stuttering half-words dropping from his lips, his expression broken open with ecstasy. Loki could see Thor’s throat working as he swallowed and his thoughts blurred, one hand sliding down to take his cock in hand again, stroking himself in rhythm with the bobbing motions of Thor’s head. He kept his touch gentle, strokes light, not daring more.

“Thor,” Steve moaned, and Loki heard a strangled sound escape his own throat. He’d never seen his brother like this.

He watched Steve come, his mouth opening wide, and his mind went rapturously blank. He couldn’t remember why he’d felt the need to be jealous.

The fact that they gathered him up after, and bundled him into bed between them, didn’t hurt either. 


End file.
